Gorcs of War
by Actionsparda
Summary: Action had a dark secret about his lineage that was about to blow up in front of everyone during the Seige of Orgmantar. The one person who knew of this was Ghorcerr, an Orc that was about to go from one of his best friends, to an enemy of war!
1. I Honor

Ghorcerr and Action sat together at the bar just outside the Valley of Stregth in Orgmantar. Despite the coming Seige, many were still inside the city's walls, either preparing or trying to make the most of what little time they may have left within the walls.

"Cheer's friend." Ghorcerr began, reaching his glass over to his Goblin ally's height. "Strength and Honor."  
"Blood and thunder." Action replied as they always had... at least one more time... in case.

Action had always admired Ghorcerr's determination and loyalty, and even now this was no exception. He just wished it was to the same side as his as usual rather than with this "true horde" Garosh preached about like a...anyway...  
Action did not want to talk about any of that tonight or questioning ideals. This could be the very last night he could see his friend and spend time with him...for in the morning if they were to meet on the battlefield, they would be enemies.

It puzzled Action to no end about how even with the hire engineering skills of some of the "loyal" goblins the single race of Orcs could stand up to both the Alliance and the rest f the horde. Still...

As they chugged their drinks, two Orcs by the pool table began bickering heavily about the issue. They were clearly drunk and ready to let it all out in a brawl.

"You're so-called Warchief is mad! The is is blasphemy!"  
"Blasphemy!? Ha! You scum are the traders turning on your race! On your Horde!"  
"Horde? The true horde lies among Thrall and all of the races, no single minded fool could think that..."  
"What did you call me!? Are you and your green-skinned coward Thrall looking for a..."

They began shoving each their and raising their fist when Ghorcerr chugged his ale and smashed it I the ground with a primal yet well aware fury.

"ENOUGH!" the warrior bellowed!  
"You wanna fight so bad!? Hu!? Are you really prepared to throw down your friendship and brotherhood right here and now, while there is still a sense of peace in the air!?"

The two orcs release their grips but stated blankly at the hero.

"You all have one night left!" he continued "One more night to enjoy the tranquility out ancestors have their blood and lives for trying to defend, before is all lost! Honor them! Enjoy what time left you have that they have you..."

Ghorcerr began getting chocked up as he addressed the room, hitch was all dead silent and hanging on his every word.

"...because tomorrow..." he finished "...it will all be over. We will have death. We will has blood. We will... " he paused "...have war."

At that, after a few more moments of silence, Ghorcer whispered to Action "Come friend." As he left a large tip on the counter for the broken glass.

Ghorcer lifted himself up from the stool with his massive biceps as the short goblin Action hopped down of his raised pearch, sticking the landing with both feet as his robes bounced in the air from the impact.

That was the closest thing to an incident that night.

As the two walked to the gates and talked about old times together, they saw families saying goodbye to their loved ones and friends, either to take shelter or to go to their sides of the battlefield. Brothers, fathers, friends, and all relationships were being turned around in this horrible state of civil war.

Would there really be any victory for those who survive. Could any good come from this?

How many were doing this out of loyalty, rather than what is truly right?

"Well, I guess this is it." Action said slowly in the center if the valley to Ghorcerr, standing across from each other just in front if Gromash hold.

Ghorcerr simply nodded.

"If...if we see each other tomorrow...I..."

"You do what you have to do Actionsparda," Ghorcerr interrupted. "And I shall do what I must, and only what I must, to see victory through for the Horde."

At that, Action turned around and began walking away. Beneath the light of the full moon, he could see the impressively fortified architecture that was the walls or the Horde capital city, standing in all of its' glory...for now...as tomorow it would be erupted with flames and littered with the corpses of the dead.

To this day, Actionsparda still remembered arriving on the back of a wolf to this magnificent diamond in the ruff of the desert, admiring it as he rode along side it's natural canyon and forged steel perimeters. At the gate, walking through that passage took Action's breath away...

...he just feared now that tomorrow he and many of his closest friends would be taking their last breaths there as well.


	2. II Love

Action left to see his beloved girl gnomefriend Ameena on the shores nearby where the Alliance and what was left of the Horde's navy were stationed. Neither still had their demon's summoned, assuming they would rather or prefer the hostile environment more so than life as it is right now in Orgmantar. It was better not to take the chance of starting anything in the capital, or even at the Ally camp for that matter! Hostilities were definitely still there, as many of the faction leaders and members blamed the other for the events that were about to come.

"Did you convince him?" Ameena asked Action sheepishly and shyly, despite knowing the results, even before the look on her man's face said it all.

They sighed before holding hands and walking down the coastline of the beach together.

"He's not like them you know." Action continue to insist. Ameena just shook her head, still having a hard enough of a time believing that a goblin could be this genuinely caring, let alone finding it difficult to believe that even an Orc could not have a taste or lust for battle as she was educated all of her life. They were a tribal and almost barbaric race at best, although it was the hostilities and slavery of man that helped to contribute and fuel this. Things just bounced back and forth  
between the two and here was the result of it today: the Alliance and the Horde. Each blamed the other for the world of Azeroth's problems, and now the only way they would be working together would be part of the original race turning on itself and it's brethren.

I mean, were the humans so different? Were any of the races that different now in their actions?


	3. III Doom

If Orgmantar was not a barren wasteland before, it most certainly was right now. Buildings were boarded up tight. Many were vacant. Those few civilians that chose not to leave were cowering in their shells of homes for dear life.

Deep whithin the confines of the Warchief's castle however, there was barely any room to move, as rows and rows of Orc soldiers stood together, armed to the teeth and ready for blood. Still, many did not draw their strength out of a thirst for bloodshed. May fought for themselves, their Warchief, their homeland, their honor and their families.

That was all about to change...

After the dictator Garosh's speech, into the room from a secret passage behind he throne came the most twisted of Forsaken imaginable. No muscle mound seemed to be in the correct place, let alone on the correct body! This hideous thing looked like it could barely strut forward without its staff and a ridiculous a point of physical exertion to go along with its mana power. No one could possibly tell with the naked eye, but everyone in the room recognized him as a fellow orc... deep down... a least at some point in its life... one of it's lives!

Gus "The Gusher" Geiyzur was one of the most horrible creatures in existence... and one of the most powerful, yet secret. True, man had probably encountered or at least heard of him in one of his past lives, whether it be for his magic or his twists bodily experiments on himself and others.

Once an Orc Warlock, after he was reanimated from a death knight and supposedly freed from his "curse", this thing took an old Orcish belief to a while new extreme level. In the days of the blood orcs, it was believed based on observation on those still in the Outlands, that they would take in part of their enemies into their own body in the form of their fallen foes blood, as well as their fellow brothers in arms after losing them in battle, in hopes to gain their power. Gusher however, being the rotting collection of flesh that he was becoming, would instead sever extremities and eventually even organs onto his own body to replace lost lost or body parts.

First Blood Orc, then reduced to a normal orc, afterwards undead, and finally the distorted scourge of a highly advanced ghoul that he was today, each time before he was retaken into the Death Knights, he had mastered a different class under a new identity. Now, he walked as a cursed priest, but behind him like a Warlock floated four spheres of energy that was believed to have stored all of his skills together from his past lives. Some say that after his fourth natural return to the fallen Lich King's lost ranks, he was so many different things that he could access all of his classes at once through a sort of void magic.

His time as a Blood Orc Warlock forgiven and forgotten

by the false Warchief, Gusher was too much or a liability to fall into the hands of the enemy, and even to Garosh the option of destruction was not an apparent option. So, despite his hatred for the demonic (despite being Fel himself), he accepted the abomination into his ranks.

Soon after his explanation of the plan and the Orc modifications, the ritual was ready and presented by force to the members of Garosh Hellscream's "true horde."

Demon Blood.

Taken from the very bowels of hell from demonic orcs, this powerful concoction was rumored to feature the abilities of the worst yet most deadly once-living of Azeroth, damned by a higher power to suffer eternally in the depths of the underworld.

One by one, each member of the army came forth like a sort of communion at a black mass to forever taint their souls with darkness, making a pact with the devil himself it would seem in exchange for hellish feral might!


End file.
